1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to golf clubs and, more particularly, to a golf club grip having a non-uniform configuration.
2. Prior Art
It is well recognized that, to successfully play the game of golf, it is necessary for the player to impose his or her control over the shaft and head of the golf club during the swing. It is also well recognized that it is the golfer's use of the fingers and palm of each hand is essential in achieving golf control and feel. How the golfer uses the fingers and palm of the hands in controlling the club and the type of such control required varies for the swing utilized from club to club.
Proper control over a golf club will dictate the flight of the ball when struck by the club. If the face of the golf club does not contact the ball properly, the flight of the ball will be diverted from the intended direction. Most recreational golfers, even while note having physical difficulty with grasping and holding a conventional golf club, do not have sufficient skill or coordination to strike the golf ball on a consistent basis. The recreational golfer therefore often hooks or slices the ball as opposed to hitting the ball in the intended direction.
One of the problems inherent in the conventional construction of golf clubs is the substantially uniform construction of golf club grips. A conventional golf club grip has an external surface which, when mounted on the shaft of a golf club, has a generally cylindrical configuration with the diameter of the grip decreasing substantially uniformly from the cap end of the grip to the shaft end of the grip. For a right handed golfer, the right hand is placed below the left hand and is substantially adjacent the shaft end of the grip. In a conventional golf club grip, the diameter of the shaft end of the grip is less than the diameter of the grip at the cap end of the grip. As a general rule, the right hand of a right handed golfer provides most of the power when the golf club strikes the ball. However, the problems with conventional golf club grips is inherent in their design.
In conventional grips used on substantially all golf club sets, the golf club grip decreases in diameter from the cap end of the grip to the shaft end of the grip. The reduced grip diameter at the shaft and may result in the golfer having less control over the alignment of the club when it strikes the ball. The present invention overcomes the problems inherent in conventional golf grips by providing a golf club grip which has a greater diameter at the shaft end of the grip and a reduced diameter at the cap end thereof and an axially positioned, linear ridge disposed along the outer surface of the golf club grip to provide consistent positioning of the grip in the user's hand.
The prior art discloses a design for a golf club grip which employs a truncated conical shape whose larger base is at the sleeve end closest to the golf club end of the shaft and whose smaller base is adjacent the free end of the shaft. However, this design fails to incorporate any means for providing consistently positioning the golf club grip in the user's hand.
Another design for a golf club grip disclosed by the prior art substantially increases the diameter of the grip at the cap end thereof as opposed to the diameter of the grip at the shaft end of the grip. The large diameter of the grip at the cap end purportedly provides more angular control over the club face. The problems created by this design are even greater than those inherent in conventional shaft grips. As a result of the substantially greater diameter of the cap end of the grip, the ability of the golfer to hold the club and maintain control over it is even lessened thereby degrading the control the golfer has over his or her golf swing.
The present invention substantially resolves the problems inherent in the golf club grip designs disclosed by the prior art. The present invention golf club grip is axially mounted upon the golf club shaft. The portion of the grip at the shaft end has a diameter which is greater than the diameter of the grip at the cap end thereof. To insure for consistent positioning of the grip in the hands of the user, the outer surface of the grip has an elevated ridge in axial alignment with the axis of the golf club shaft extending from the shaft end of the grip to the cap end of the grip. The elevated ridge is adapted to be placed adjacent the interface between the palm and fingers of each of the user's hands. Since the right hand of a right handed golfer is enclosed around the grip at the shaft end thereof, the increased diameter prevents the golfer from gripping the club too tightly and thereby enhances the control of the golfer over the golf swing.